Just Desserts
by JasZ1991
Summary: Kol was beyond mad to read the messages. He wanted them to regret it. So he did what he knew best. Raise hell... His girl will not be left alone… she's sunshine and daisies. If anyone tries to darken his sun or destroy his flower. He'll rip them apart.


_**It's been a long time since I posted a Kolvina one-shot... or has it... my days tend to run together. But here we go with is little one-shot. I have been in the dumps for a while and this came out. Hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina sees where she stands in her friends' life. Once again she's casted aside and left in the dark. Everyone is enjoying life…without her. It's not that she doesn't try to reach out. Oh No, Davina has made plans and invited her so called friends. Upon reminding them; they seem to have forgotten that they had plans. They cancelled on her, leaving her alone once again.

This isn't the first time it's happened. She's been pushing her hurt feelings down. Yet it gets to be to much for her when they cancel again. To hear whispers of the latest party Monique is having the same night she had planned a movie night.

Angry and upset Davina is in fits, she's so upset that she ends up giving herself a nosebleed. She's always placed her friends first. She considered them her second family. She's not doing any better the next day. Pouting and upset, Davina curls on the sofa and wraps herself in a blanket.

The warm blanket wards off the coldness of her apartment. Watching 'charmed' she feels a bit better. Yet the hope of her friends ditching the party and joining her still lingers. She feels so alone in her apartment without Josh and Aiden. They are currently off at Disney world for their two year anniversary. They invited Davina but she didn't want to impose. Marcel was on a date with Rebekah. They had planned this months in advance. She didn't want him to cancel on Rebekah…

But Cassie dropped her like yesterdays trash. Tim was to 'busy'; Abby was doing something and the two faced bitch herself planned a party behind her back! and the thing is she wouldn't of minded if they had told her the truth. What upset her the most was that she wasn't invited.

There's a knock on her door. thinking it's the take out she ordered. Davina attempts to uncurl herself from the blanket. She falls to the ground with a loud thump. Cursing she grabs her bag and pulls out her wallet. Rushing to the door; she yanks the door open. She comes face to face-well face to chest with Kol bloody Mikaelson.

"What are you doing here?" Davina snaps as she strains her neck to look up at him.

"I didn't do anything to get you upset, love, so why don't you try to be a bit kinder to me." Kol replies with a smirk.

"Kol."

"Can't a lad come by to see a lovely lass?" He winks at her.

"Seriously,"

"Okay fair enough, darling…"

"I'm this close on slamming the door in your face." Davina shows him how much she's means by pitching her thumb and forefinger together.

"Then I'll take the food you ordered back with me to my flat."

"I ordered that!" Davina snaps.

"Yes, well I paid for it."

"I'll give you-"

"Oh, Darling instead of you paying me back why not let us enjoy this feast fit a king with a picture?" There's a twinkle in Kol's blue eyes.

"No," Davina narrows her heaven colored eyes at him.

"Darling, you are so feisty." He smiles. "What's the harm?"

Davina sighs, she does want company. She can't deal with being alone on a Saturday night. Nodding she allows the tall man to enter her flat. Beeps from her phone can be heard. Davina shoved her phone into a nook on her sofa. She's been receiving snapchats of friends that are currently at Monique's.

"What did you get?" Davina peeks from Kol's left side to see a brown paper bag in his arm.

"Well, I had gone to the market to get some crisps." Kol indicates to the family sized bag of chips that peeks out. "Some chips and a cheeseburger from that joint down the block."

"That would have been better if you have gotten onion-"

"Rings, I did order you a batch. As well as an extra burger seeing that you tend to steal mine."

"I do not!" Davina huffs smiling at Kol.

"Want me to ring, my sister?"

The times they've gotten together, Davina somehow steals Kol's food from his plate. Josh and Aiden being their mutual friends. They always get slapped together. Marcel isn't to elated about that. On Rebekah's end, she's happy that they get along and hope they will become a couple. But they are friends, or they tell themselves that. Davina finds him annoying but is happy to be in his company. Kol admires her and sees her a little more than a friend.

"what are you watching?" Kol takes the bags of food and junk to the living room. Setting the bags down on the coffee table.

"eh.." Davina quickly tries to get the remote but Kol is faster.

Davina tries to get it from him but he hides it behind his back. pressing herself to him trying to get the remote. Kol freezes and nearly loses his wit. So he opts for dangling it above her. She attempts to grab it, by jumping. Annoyed she kicks him on his shin and jumps to get the remote. Still the giant man uses his height to keep it away. Huffing she gets onto the sofa and reaches for it. They fight for the remote. Losing her footing Davina reaches out to shop herself from falling forward. Her hands on his shoulders as his arms drop to his side. Kol is stunned how close he's to her lips. Quickly Davina pushes away and flops down. Kol does the same and hands her the remote.

Getting out of the episode, Davina searches for something else to watch. Kol sees what she was watching and snorts. Her reaction is priceless. 'Charmed' happens to be one of her favorite shows.

"It's a good show!"

"Whatever you say, love." Kol replies knowing that she'll revert to the mood he found her in.

Kol begins to dig into the bags and pulls out containers of take out boxes. Tai food it seems. He pulls out his cheeseburger and unwraps it. Taking a bite, the cheese melts as the onions give it a crunch. Davina nabs some of his fries. Kol sees this and slaps her hand playfully. They end up watching 'Boondock Saints.'

The night continues on and they watch several movies. 'Never been kissed' being one and 'Grown ups' another. Basically watching _Drew Barrymore_ and A _dam Sandler_ movies. As the two are now curled together on the sofa with the blanket wrapped about them. Davina pulls out her phone and checks her snaps. The everything was drinking and doing stupid things.

"Shame, they didn't join your event." Kol whispers to her.

Davina's eyes snap upward to see how close he is. Her heart beats a bit faster. She never realized how lovely his blue eyes shine. The crocked smile that seems to have some sort of sinister plan. He's always there when she's down and the same goes for him. Without the other knowing they seem to have claimed the other as theirs.

"How did you know about my-"

"You sent me the message as well, love."

"What? I-" Davina checks the group message and sure enough Kol's name was there. How could she of forgotten that she invited him? Oh right she was pissed at her long time friends. "You didn't reply… why?"

"I was a bit miffed at your 'friends' that if I would reply I would of ended up angering you more." Kol replies… "I have a knack to bring that out of a person."

"Yeah, I know." She smiles at him.

"Yes, you know me, love. but I knew you would be here alone in your flat. So I took my chances and came here."

"Like a knight in shinning armor."

"I must admit love, my armor isn't so shinny. I may of done something that will upset you."

"What did you do?"

"Well, first you have to promise not to get upset."

"Kol."

"I'm serious." The movie forgotten as Davina turns her body to look at Kol more comfortably.

"Fine…"

"I hired a clown…"'

"Okay…"

"Had him do his make up as _**twisty** _ the Clown."

"From ** _American Horror Story_**?"

"Yes, love, and crash the party….. chase a few of those brats…" Kol was beyond pissed to read the messages. He wanted them to regret it. So he did what he knew best. Raise hell. Klaus was more than happy to help him. Helped him get a guy and the rest was written. His girl will not be left alone… she's sunshine and daisies. If anyone tries to darken his sun or destroy his flower. He'll rip them apart.

"Kol…" Davina starts. Kol knows he's going to get kicked out and maybe slapped. But what he startles him is that she plants a kiss on his whiskered cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for you love. Would you like to see the show going on at the party?"

"What?"

"My brother is recording it as we speak."

Kol quickly whips out his phone as He face times Klaus, Klaus directs the phone to the party where everyone, drunken teens, are running for their lives as 'twisty' chases after them. Davina sees Monique getting tripped by Tim. Who is later shoved by Abby, she runs into a wall. Cassie is nowhere in sight. Others are crying and trying to leave when another clown enters…

After causing some trouble the clowns (two others have appeared) and Klaus are now at the compound. Wiping their makeup and Klaus still on face Time with Kol and Davina. Davina sees that it was Mikael who was the first clown. Marcel and Rebekah as the other two. Even Elijah was one. Freya was just setting up the camera in which she recorded the mischief so they could watch it.

"Did you enjoyed our prank, Dee." Marcel smiles at her. "Keep your hands to yourself Kol. Or I'll chop them off."

"Oh, your dad is miffed love." Kol turns to Davina.

"I swear-" Kol hangs up on Marcel's speech and turns to Davina.

"Thanks, Kol." She snuggles close to her friend….

"You could buy me a drink first if you wanted tonight to end-"

Davina shoves him away and huffs. He would kill the moment and when she's about to kick him out, he leans in and steals a kiss. To stunned and well happy that he finally kissed her. Davina responds. Maybe her friends canceling on her was a good thing. Kol pulls away and wraps his arm around her shoulders. They don't get to finish the movie for they drift to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. I'll be starting a new Kolvina story, a spin off 'Misery Business' that is currently up and a rebel story at that. as well one for Klayley. they will be up some time this month or the next. Until then thanks for all the love and support.-JasZ**_


End file.
